


Fin Creeks

by moonriseMonachopsis



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Monster High, Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen, Multi, WIP, but i don't plan on getting graphic so we'll see, in development, maybe reconsider engaging if under 18, most likely this will be rather corny, reader engagement wanted, twin peaks has some mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonriseMonachopsis/pseuds/moonriseMonachopsis
Summary: I got an idea and I'm still deciding what direction to run with it in. If you like any of the associated fandoms, or just like eerie, campy, dramatic monster stories, please jump in! The water's fine. ;)





	Fin Creeks

_Hello all. It occurred to me recently that it'd be pretty neat to see Monster High mashed up with Twin Peaks and a good helping of Lovecraft. I'm still mulling over exactly what I want to do with this idea, and I could use some help. At the time of writing, Fin Creeks isn't on any other platform, but this may change once I get some reader engagement going._  
  
_Don't know anything about Lovecraft, Monster High, or Twin Peaks? Google is free._ ~~I'm only half kidding. I'll probably throw in some explanation and helpful links if someone asks nicely.~~  
  
_Here are some ways to write this I've been considering. I'm probably not going to do a crossover so much as an AU._  
_1\. Fin Creeks as a new setting with new characters worked into established Monster High canon._  
_2\. A Monster High-centric AU with elements of other stuff._  
_3\. A Twin Peaks-centric AU with elements of other stuff._  
_4\. Something more original, idk._  
  
_I have some story concepts already, but I'm interested to see some opinions before I post those. I'm willing to review others' writing in return for some input, so feel free to hit me up. Thank you, and good day. ;)_


End file.
